


You Have to Teach Me That!

by A_C_0



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, George is mentioned sorry George simps, Humor, I no commit, Manhunt Prep, No real names used!, Other, PVP, Speedbridging, Training, their dynamic is funny okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: Techno, although salty about his hair being chopped off, enjoyed the duel against Dream.He’s not sure about teaching Dream, though.A.K.A : After Dream did the fishing rod thing in the 1v 4 manhunt, I thought of Techno.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 457





	You Have to Teach Me That!

“Why am I doing this again?” Technoblade sighs, looking at Dream, who crosses his arms at him.

“You beat me in a duel, you have to have some kind of tricks I can use for the next manhunt!” Dream scoffs, moving his hands to his hips. 

“Have you tried gettin’ good?” Techno deadpans, turning around and reaching to throw his braid over his shoulder, only to be met with empty air.

“Hey!” Dream cries out, playfully insulted. “C’mon, please?”

Techno’s ears twitch, and he slowly turns back around. “Only if you leave the rest of my hair alone.”

“I said I was sorry like a hundred times-“

-

“Try again!” Techno calls, his shed cape and pig mask, revealing a long, thin scar that cut coritantly across his face, across the bridge of his nose. “You keep playing like that the axes will get you in no time!”

“Not all of us are speed bridging experts!” Dream calls, slowly becoming more confident as blocks expand under his feet. “Some of us have things to do!”

“Like what? Simp over George Not Found?” Techno snorts, looking at the nonexistent wrist watch on his wrist before sighing. “Look, if you're able to get there in less than a minute, I’ll start teaching you some fighting techniques and strategies, deal?”

Dream glances to the other side of the deep valley, and glances at Technoblade, cautiously nodding. “Deal.”

-

When Dream thought he had trained hard and knew rod tricks, he was lying to himself. Techno had demonstrated the tips and tricks that made everything simultaneously easier]er and more complicated.

“Who taught you this stuff?” Dream asks, the small metal hook of the fishing rod leaving small, stinging wounds if they touched his skin.

“Huahwi and Calvin.” Techno shrugs from his spot on the top of the valley. “But here’s what TapL taught me.”

“Wha-?” Dream felt his stomach in his throat, his feet leaving the ground as Techno hooked him with the rod and pulled.

Flying through the air until he was face to face with the pigman, who gave a small wave watching him plummet back down and fall back in the water. Dream, soaking wet, gaped up at Techno, whose fishing rod disappeared into his inventory with a flash of bright light.

Dream stares some more, before his lips pull into a wide grin. 

“You gotta teach me how to do that!”

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I’M LONELY COMMENT I’M BEGGING YOU


End file.
